Operation Enigma 2: Evil Never Dies
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Jade and Timothy are back. Watch as our young heroes battle angst, a new serial killer, and old fears. Watch as Edward and Oswald's relationship continues and Ed fighting to rescue him when a new villain threatens their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Months Later

Jade tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning and groaning. "No...No...stop..please.." Jade shook, sweat beading her brow. In the dream, she was seeing her brother, shot over and over again on the docks, Ed and Isabella's cruel laugh ringing in her ears. Then herself, wearing a long black dress, hair jet black, holding a knife and walking through flames. Jade whimpered, thrashing, gunshots and screams ringing in her ears. "JADE WAKE UP!" a voice yelled. Jade woke up screaming, "ED! OSWALD! TIMMY!" Edward shushed her, "Jade we're right here, it's okay!" Jade's vision finally adjusted and she looked at a worried Edward and Oswald sitting at her bed. Jade shuddered, hugging herself. "Another one?" Oswald asked, squeezing her hand. Jade nodded. "I keep having the same ones...Over and over...except you die, Ed turns...bad...The universe dies...I turn..." Jade shook her head. Oswald sighed and smiled reassuringly. "It's over now remember? We beat her. I killed her." Jade nodded. Edward also cut in, "And I'm absolutely demon free." Edward smirked, clinging to Oswald slightly. Jade smiled. "Yeah, you're right..." Though Jade still felt unsure, even as she got ready for her first day at Gotham High. She decided on a long sleeved grey shirt, dark denim jeans, and converse. Jade stood in front of the mirror, applying black nail polish, then black eyeliner. Jade took a bottle of hair dye, dyeing a streak of her brown hair purple, almost black. She lightly brushed her hair, feeling her inner darkness whispering to her. "Not crazy...Not evil...I'm fine.." she muttered. 'Sure about that sweetie?'

Jade closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore it. "I'm not...I'm not crazy.." she whined. Jade fell back against the wall, the voices raged within. 'Evil...Insane...Wrong.' Jade covered her head, crying out as she saw herself morph into the girl wearing the long black dress. Jade gasped, 'What's happened to me?' she thought. 'Broken...destroyed...Dead..' Jade slid down, pain where she had been shot flooding her. Jade cried, the voice of her adoptive father screaming at her, telling her how worthless she was, how evil, disgusting. "S-stop...please.." she whispered. "Jadesy?" a voice said softly. Jade opened her eyes to see a worried Timothy standing in the doorway. "Tim? Hi." Jade said as she stood up, brushing herself off. Timothy wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay Jade?" he asked. Jade slowly nodded. "I'm fine.." she whispered and buried her face in his chest. Timothy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. Everything is fine now." he spoke softly. Jade nodded, holding him tighter. "Something's happening to me...I don't know if it has something to do with my...well..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Timothy nodded, a grim look on his face. "It's okay...I'm sure you'll be okay...Oswald knew what he was doing when he brought you back.." he said. Jade looked up at him, smiling. "Maybe you're right.." she said. Timothy smirked and decided to change the subject. "Ed made pancakes. He knows they're your favorite. I think Oswald told him." he said. Jade grinned and soon followed him downstairs, catching Edward and Oswald in a lip lock.

"OMG! Get a room!" Jade shrieked. Oswald pulled away blushing, and smiling. "S-sorry." Edward just grinned, eyes sparkling. "He's a good kisser!" Ed said earning a cringe from Jade. "TMI!" she cried. Edward laughed. "You and Timmy make out all the time." This caused both teens to blush madly. "Uh.." Edward chuckled and Oswald tried not to laugh. Jade giggled too and looked at them, so happy they were together. Oswald looked better than she'd ever seen him. He had that bright glimmer in his eyes, he no longer had that dark and gloomy aura he once had. Overall, he was happy as could be. Jade was very happy for her older brother, it made her feel a sense of accomplishment, of victory. It was as though Isabella never happened. Against all odds they had made it. Jade never felt happier. However, as all things in Gotham, all good things sometimes come to an end.

Soon, Jade finished her breakfast and walked with Timothy to the bus, leaving Edward and Oswald alone. "Oswald? Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked him, arms still wrapped around him Oswald smiled at him. "I think so..she's my sister after all..I know she can pick herself up again..I hope so at least."he said softly, leaning against Ed. Edward sighed and held him close. "I hope so too.." Suddenly, a news bulletin sounded on the radio. "This just in! After the earthquake that tore through Gotham City two months ago, several inmates at Arkham Asylum have been confirmed missing! Please be on the lookout! Two bodies have already been discovered, according to reports the victims were said to have grins carved into their faces! Please be on the lookout!" Oswald shut the radio off. "Carved grins? Who would do that..." Then Oswald paled and looked at Ed. "Ed...you don't think.." he asked. Edward held him tighter. "God I hope not.." Edward breathed a sigh, just hoping Jade and Timothy would come home safe.

 **And here it is! The sequel to Operation Enigma! Enjoy! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Sucks.

Jade slowly walked into the school, Timothy at her side. "Wow this place is much bigger than our old school." Timothy smiled and kissed her cheek. "You'll be okay right?" he asked. Jade nodded, smiling. "I'll be fine Timmy. I love you." she reached up, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Timothy smiled pulling away. "Love you too Jadesy." he said, hugging her again before hurrying to class. Jade sighed and walked to hers, feeling nervous. She swore she heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder. She frowned, finding no one but other kids walking around and sighed only to squeak in surprise when she collided with a body. She looked up trying not to pale. "Um hi.." she whispered, looking at Jonathon freaking Crane. Granted, it was a teenaged Scarecrow, but still. "Hi. Are you new?" Jonathon asked, tilting his head, looking at her questioningly. Jade nodded quickly, smiling nervously. "Uh yeah..I live with my brother." Jonathon nodded. "He's the Mayor right? I heard his boyfriend's psycho ex tried to kill you both right?" he asked. Jade gave a slow nod. "Y-yeah she did... She disappeared though.." Jonathon nodded again. "Is she dead?" Jade nearly blanched. "We don't know that...we think she might've just fled the country." she said. 'God he's worse than Ed..at least he doesn't tell riddles.' she thought. Jade finally brushed past him, heading to class. She didn't see the sinister red haired boy with the stitched up face smirking and watching her. The Mayor's precious little sister would be perfect as leverage. He stalked off, avoiding teens and teachers as he left the school.

Meanwhile, at the mansion.

Oswald was relaxed on the couch, Ed had his arm wrapped around him deep in thought. Oswald looked at him, a bit concerned. "Ed? Are you okay?" Edward smiled nervously at him. "I..I'm fine Oswald. Just..nervous.." he said with a tremor in his voice. Oswald held him close and kissed him on the cheek. "You're okay. I'm okay." Edward blushed and clung to him. "But...what if I...t-try to kill you...like I would've...would've." Ed couldn't finish his sentence, tears already brimming in his big brown eyes behind his dorky glasses. Oswald sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "But you didn't. And you won't. You're not possessed anymore. You're okay." he said, stroking his cheek lovingly. Edward blushed, leaning into his hand. "I'm still scared. I keep dreaming about it. What if I get worse?" he whispered. Oswald smiled at him. "Ed you are the strongest and smartest person I know. You can fight whatever this is." he said. Edward simply snuggled up to him and soon they were both cuddling on the couch, Ed curled up on the couch, arms around Oswald and his head on his chest, listeining to his heartbeat, Oswald started rubbing Ed's hair, lulling Ed into a light sleep. "My sweet Eddie." Oswald whispered, kissing the top of his head, keeping the tv low. Edward had been having horrific nightmares after the Isabella ordeal.

He looked a little restless as he slept. Oswald sighed, part of him felt nervous and a bit fearful about Edward sleeping on him. Oswald breathed heavily, trying to calm his nerves. 'He won't hurt me. He loves me. He won't hurt me. He loves me.' Oswald repeated to himself despite partially disbelieving it. Oswald flinched a little when Ed moved a bit, snuggling him, despite Oswald trying not to panic. He still loved Ed with all his heart, but what kept him awake at night was Ed's would've been betrayal. After he had rescued him from Arkham and showed him love and kindness he would've thrown it all away. What if one day Ed grew tired of him and left? What if he decided he no longer loved him, but hated him? Oswald couldn't bear it. Oswald then sighed, and tried to calm himself down. Edward stirred slightly and Oswald flinched a bit. "Os...Oswald? are you alright?" Ed asked worried. Oswald smiled nervously. "I'm fine Ed. Just tired thats all." he replied. Edward pouted and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you Oswald. I hope you know that." he whispered. Oswald nodded a little. "I..I..I know..I love you too Ed." he whispered back.

Meanwhile, with Jade, Jade was walking to class with an annoyed frown. Apparently her teachers were a bit annoying, worse yet she was being followed by some strange boy who wouldn't stop. She sighed in annoyance, just glad the day was almost over. Jade cringed, thinking of her weird stalkerish teacher. Seriously creepy old lady! Jade shuddered. "Not liking it here are ya?" A oddly familiar bubbly voice said. Jade turned around to see a bubbly, blonde girl about her age and smiled a little nervously, knowing who she was. "Hi. I'm Jade." she said. The girl giggled and replied, "I'm Harleen, but everyone calls me Harley! I can tell ya hate it here. Ya the new kid?" Harley asked. Jade nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. The teachers here are weird! Not like the ones from my old school though." Jade replied. Harley laughed. "Ya get used to it after awhile! But be careful! Ya don't want ta wind up with Ms. D." she said. Jade looked at her curiously.

"Ms. D?" she asked. Harley sighed. "She's tha principal. Let me tell ya, she takes no one's crap! Not only that, but she's downright rude! I got gum stuck in my hair once, and she just yanked it out! It was brutal!" Harley explained, shivering. Jade gave a smile. "Well, thanks. I'll be careful then." Harley giggled and smirked. "Ah I think you'll manage! Ya tha mayor's long lost sistah right?" she asked, tilting her head. Jade nodded slowly. "Yeah. He found me recently." Jade replied. Harley grinned. "OMG! Ya live in a mansion right? Does he spoil ya? What's it like riding in a limo? I always wanted one!" Jade smiled and soon talked with Harley before going home. Once in her room, her phone rang and she picked it up, paling. "OH SHIT!"

 **OH BOY! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jerome Fucking Valeska?! Oh Dear!

Jade looked at her phone in horror. There was a text from Barry. It read, 'Jade, you may want to look at the news! I think you know her. She's with a doctor.' Jade dropped her phone and turned her tv on, switching to the news. "This just in, Fish Mooney and Hugo Strange, along with a red haired boy have been spotted! GCPD has reason to believe they aided in the Arkham breakout last night!" Jade's eyes widened, hand covering her mouth as she backed up. Suddenly, her phone pinged again. 'Come to the window.' the text said. Jade looked out the window, and gasped, seeing a boy, looking closely it looked like he was wearing a mask. She let out a small gasp, and knocked her window closed. Jade nearly shrieked when the door opened, revealing her brother. Jade breathed a sigh of relief. "Os, you scared the shit out of me." Jade said. Oswald smiled, apologetic. "Sorry. I should probably start knocking." he replied, stepping toward her and tilting his head.

"Are you alright Jade? You look like you've seen a ghost." Oswald spoke again. Jade looked down and crossed her arms grumpily. "Well, I've been surrounded by creeps, jerks and weirdos all day at school. I did make some friends though." she replied, smiling a little. Oswald smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "That's good. yes, you're going to meet alot of creeps here. But don't worry, they're not stupid enough to lay a hand on the Mayor's and King of Gotham's little sister." He said, smugly. Jade simply gave him a look. "You know I can totally handle myself. But, thanks. How's Ed? Did you guys, I don't know, cuddle while me and Tim were at school?" she gave him a knowing grin. Oswald blushed and giggled a little. "Pretty much. He was holding me like a teddy bear..." Then Oswald looked down, biting his lip, making Jade sigh. "Os? Are you okay?" Jade sat him down on the edge of her bed and sat beside him, wondering what was making her brother look so scared. Oswald sighed and covered his face. "Part of me doesn't trust him anymore. I still love him, it's just, what if he...what if he leaves? like in the previous future? I can't go through that again, I just can't!" Oswald kept his face hidden, not wanting to see the worried look on his sister's face. Jade sighed and hugged him. "I know you're afraid he'll hurt you Os, but he won't! He loves you! Just talk to him, tell him what's going on. It'll be fine. Isabella's dead, remember? We killed her, she doesn't control him anymore." She explained, Oswald nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. But what if I get nervous again? What if I can't say anything?" Oswald said, biting his lip and Jade gave him a look. "Dude, Os, just tell him. You love him, he loves you. You can do it! I know you can! I mean you've literally been to hell and back for this guy, I'm sure it'll be fine." Jade said, smiling brightly. Oswald sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks sis." he hugged her tightly and got up, a spring in his step. "I'll go talk to him." Oswald practically skipped off, despite his bad leg. Jade just giggled and smiled, grabbing her phone and texting her boyfriend, Timothy.

Meanwhile, Oswald was anxious and looking for Ed when he felt long arms wrapping around him, letting out a soft squeak. "EEP!" Ed giggled and kissed his neck, holding him close. "Oswald. I missed you." Oswald blushed. "Ed, I only went to Jade's room for a few minutes!" Edward pouted and kissed his cheek. "I'm feeling exceptionally clingy to you today." he said. Oswald felt butterflies in his stomach despite feeling a little afraid with Ed's arms wrapped around him. "Ed...can..I uh..talk to you?" He said biting his lip, turning in Ed's arms to look at him. Edward looked at him nervously. "What is it Os?" Oswald sighed and looked up at him, stroking Ed's cheek. "Ed...some part of me..doesn't exactly trust you. I'm scared you'll leave...that you'll start hating me.." he confessed and looked away. Edward sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love you Oswald. I promise I'll never hurt you, or leave you. I'll do anything to prove myself to you."Edward said, looking at him sincerely. Oswald looked up at him and smiled, blushing. "I..love you too Ed. More than you know." Edward smiled, blushing also. "I know...That's why I uh...was going to ask if you wanted to...Uh..go out..with...me..tonight.." he asked nervously. Oswald smirked, feeling a surge of confidence. "I'd love too Ed. Where are we going?" he asked. Edward grinned, eyes sparkling. "Anywhere you want babe." he whispered. Oswald practically melted at the look on his face, but still bit his lip. "O..Okay..Ed.." he muttered. Edward chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, i won't make you uncomfortable. I just want to...well...do what I should've done for you. Instead of driving you away." Edward looked down as he said that, guilt in his eyes. Oswald smiled and nervously kissed him on the lips, Edward kissing back, holding him tightly, breaking the kiss. "I won't let you go again, I promise." Edward said, smiling slightly and Oswald blushed bright red. "I love you so much Ed...so much.." he whispered. They were practically glued to eachother, the rest of the day.

*Back to Jade.*

Jade was talking to Timothy, and had already learned about Jerome. "I can't believe It! Jerome is alive, I met Scarecrow and Harley Quinn and somehow I'm still alive!" Timothy sighed and was currently holding her. "It should be fine Jade. You assembled a whole freaking squad to save the world two months ago! This should be easy." he assured her. Jade only groaned. "But that's not the half of it! Fish Mooney and Hugo Strange are back in Gotham on top of it! Not to mention, where the crap Jervis Tetch is!" Jade huffed and covered her face with her hands. Timothy then bit his lip. "What other villains do you think might show up?" Jade shuddered. "God only knows! I can't believe i have to do whatever Batman does to keep the peace! Ugh! How does he do it?!" Jade plopped on her back, groaning. Timothy smiled and giggled. "Says the lover of all things Batman!" He joked. Jade stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms saying, "If Jerome goes full Joker I swear imma kick his ass!" Timothy laughed. "I thought Joker was one of your favorite villains!" he giggled and Jade threw a pillow at him. "Yeah he is. Except he kept killing me in Batman: Arkham Asylum! So, yeah, I will ARGH!" Jade looked comically annoyed. "Fish nah, But Strange, dude's gonna get it!" Jade held up her fists. "He practically tortured my brother so, he needs a beating!" Jade then crossed her arms, huffing again. Timothy giggled. "Don't worry Jade, It will be fine." Jade sighed. "I hope so." Little did Jade, Oswald, Ed or Timothy know, things were about to get...Stranger..

 **Yup. Here we go! See what i did there? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Date Night and Stalker Psycho.

That night, Jade was working on Ed's hair combing it. "Ow! Not so hard! Hey it's all messy now." Ed whined. Jade shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Your hair is better all floppy. See, look!" Edward looked and smiled a bit. "It kinda does...What if i mess up?" Edward asked nervously. Jade sighed and combed his hair to the side, looking almost like the old dorky forensic scientist he used to be. "OMG! Os is gonna love you! Although he already loves you to death." Jade giggled and Ed blushed. "Well...I uh guess this um..looks good.." he said. Jade grinned and took his glasses off for a moment, testing something. "I can't tell if you look better with or without them.." she said, biting her lip and analysing him. Edward fidgeted, squinting slightly without his glasses. "Well..I don't know...I've always thought they looked good.." he said and Jade crossed her arms in thought then smirked. "Hmm. Do you still have your dark half?" she asked curiously. Edward looked at her nervously. "Well...he's there..I think...I mean you don't want me too..?" Jade quickly shook her head. "No. No, I just wanted to know. Just in case something happens." Jade hoped maybe if Ed still had the Riddler part of him, he could use it to defend himself and Oswald. Then again, if she knew Riddler, he probably wouldn't be the nicest person in the world, however if it benefited himself he could ally with them. Also, it was still Edward Nygma. Who knew what would happen? Jade grabbed some contact lenses, and helped Edward put them on. "You're wearing contacts tonight." she said, Edward then stood up and examined himself in the mirror grinning widely. "I do look good." Ed said, looking at his outfit. Ed was dressed in a dark green suit, black shirt, green necktie, and his regular Dork Shoes, as Jade called them. "Alright! Now, get your dorky butt downstairs, Os is waiting for you." Jade was practically pushing him out the door and dragging him downstairs. Edward bit his lip, tempted to look in a mirror but didn't want to annoy the younger Cobblepot as she dragged him. "Go get him Romeo!" Jade said, shoving a rose in his hand, Ed took it and soon gasped softly. Oswald was dressed in one of his most finest suits, brocade necktie around his neck, mascara applied, hair nice and spiked up. He was fidgeting until he looked at Ed and blushed softly. "Wow.. Ed you look amazing." he whispered, limping up to him, nervous and smiling. Edward offered him the rose, grinning. "As do you, Oswald." Oswald blushed, taking the rose giggling and feeling his heart sour. "Th-Thank you Ed." Edward curled an arm around his waist and kissed him deeply, grinning as he felt his little bird melt in his arm. Oswald blushed madly as they pulled away. "So uh..where are we going actually?" Oswald asked, biting his lip nervously. Edward smiled and said, "The Sirens. I think there's going to be a hypnotist performing or something." Oswald looked to Jade who seemed to be wide eyed, but controlled it well. "Be careful tonight Jade. Keep the doors locked okay?" he told her as Ed led him out. Jade nodded. "You guys watch out too!" she called. Edward soon took off, Oswald giggling excitedly.

Once they were gone, Jade huffed on the couch. "Shit.." she groaned. There was no way she could help fight Tetch. She had to stay home. Timothy sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong Jade?" Jade sighed. "Villains that's what! How does Batman do it? What would he do?" she groaned. Then she grinned. " _What would Batman do if he were here today? He'd make a plan and he'd kick some ass that's what Batman would do!"_ Jade sung and got up on the table smirking. Timothy smirked, jumping on the table with her. _"In Batman Forever, Batman and Robin fought against Riddler, they took him down in one quick move!"_ Jade grinned and grabbed Oswald's cane, using it like a microphone. _"In the 1989 Batman film, Batman stopped Joker's deadly plot, swiping his balloons and making him cry like a child!"_ Timothy sung out, _"We created a Squad and we saved the world that's what we did!"_ Jade laughed, _"We'll do it again! We'll be badder, scarier, invicinible! We'll make a plan, We'll follow through, that's what we're gonna Dooo!"_ Jade sung, her voice soft yet excited. "Whoa..did we just sing dude?" she asked, grinning. Timothy laughed. "I think we did!" Jade smirked and kissed him, arms around his neck. "Kick ass!" she whispered. Timothy smiled. "Yeah..."

Meanwhile, at the Sirens.

Oswald and Edward were in each others arms. "It does bring out your eyes...the brocade..and your mascara.." Ed said, nervously and Oswald smirked and pulled him close. "Nervous?" he whispered. Edward felt his eyes flutter. "A...a little.." he whispered. Oswald grinned and in one swift movement, dipped him and kissed him, his anxieties trying to make him scared, but he couldn't. Not now. He pulled away, Edward dazed and smiling up at him. "That was...good.." Edward whispered nervously. Oswald smiled, pulling him back up and holding him. "I just...I was uh..." Oswald blushed, not really wanting to tell him. Edward grinned and kissed him deeply and pulled away, eyes dark. "It's okay Oswald..I like it when you're spontaneous." Edward said. Oswald giggled and smiled at him, then felt that familiar pressure in his chest again. "I...I'm glad you liked that.." he said, his voice squeaking slightly. Edward smiled warmly at him. It must've taken Oswald alot of courage to dip him like that. To even be close to him at all. Ed was greatful, but also mindful of taking it slow. "It's okay Oswald. I told you I would prove myself to you. That starts tonight. I want to make you feel loved, appreciated, safe. I would do anything for you, Oswald. I meant it." Edward whispered, kissing Oswald's nose, making him blush and giggle. "I..I know.." Oswald said, barely capable of speech. Edward smiled and twirled him, and pulled him back, Oswald's back against Ed's chest, he bit his lip. "You're getting spontaneous too I see.." Oswald said. Edward smirked and turned him around, Oswald flushed against him. "I had dance lessons too." he whispered. Oswald giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "You'll stay forever right?" Oswald whispered, looking up at him, his crystal blue eyes expressing his own doubts and fears. Edward gazed at him and stroked his cheek. "I'll never leave your side. You're stuck with me." Edward said, kissing him once more. Soon, the music stopped and Oswald and Edward sat down, waiting for the hypnotist. Oswald already knew his name. Jervis Tetch. Jade told him he was another psychotic villain. Oswald was a bit scared and held Ed's hand as the show started.

Meanwhile, Jade and Timothy were occupied on the couch. Jade was wearing a tank top and her grey pajama pants. "Holy shit dude! Jason is so gonna get this loser!" Jade said, laughing and eating some popcorn. "How do you think Ed and Os are doing?" Timothy asked. Jade smiled. "Probably having the time of their lives." she said. Suddenly, the phone rang and Jade groaned, answering it. "Hello?" "Hello gorgeous." a familiar voice purred and Jade paled. "Who is this?!" Jade shrieked. She heard nothing but maniacal laughter on the other end. "Aw why so serious Little Penguin? I'd watch my back if I were you. You're big brother might have a little...accident!" Jerome giggled and Jade growled. "Stay the fuck away from him you psycho!" she yelled. Jerome laughed, hanging up. Jade shook with anxiety. She had no choice now. She had to contact Kristen.

 **Yay! I hope you guys liked the musical number i put in! I hope it doesn't suck! Anyways, find out what happens next in the fifth installment! XD**


End file.
